2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Paulson
Shore and Sandy... By: Grace Paulson Chapter 1: A Mysterious Sight Once upon a time, in a magical place called REALITY, A woman named Shore, was reading about what happened 50 years ago. 50 years ago there was an mysterious mermaid sighting. The mermaid sighting was on the coast of South Shores where she lives. In the book Shore was reading, it had a picture that was black and white, and in the picture it had a shimmering mermaid tail. Many confused the tail for a fish, or a wale, or even a dolphin. Nobody really new the truth about the tail. Shore believed it was a mermaid. She still could not tell if it was a merman or mermaid. Chapter 2: More About Shore Shore had no children, and lived in a pearly cream colored cottage on the beach. Each day, Shore glided on the warm, ticklish, bronze sand. She listened to the harmony of the waves, crashing against the little treasure sea-shells. The sea-shells were all different sizes and shapes. If you were lucky enough you can find sandollars, which were gifts from the sea. She exhaled and inhaled the crisp, salty air. Shore often peered far out into the ocean, wondering what treasure lived beneath the surface. All Shore needed was flip-flops and a bathing suit and that was it! Chapter 3: Shore's Dream Shore desperately wanted a little girl. She wanted to share her love with the beach with another person in her life. Of course, it would be a lot to handle a little girl, but that did not matter to Shore. She could already see memories with a little girl. Another dream of Shore's was to open up a bakery. Shore adored the smells of crisp crackly, crumbly scones, and tart raspberry strudels. She would call the bakery: Sweets, Sugars, by the Shore. Shore wished all of her dreams would come true.. 11 years later... Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Sandy Sandy and her mother Shore were walking on their home the beach. Today was the day the family of two was celebrating Sandy's birthday. Sandy was a bright, smart, and beautiful girl. Sandy normally got teased because of her name, and the kids called her Crusty Sand Toes. Sandy often ignored them, but secretly inside she felt deep loneliness. Sandy often came to the dock and cried after school. But her mother Shore was head strong and often came to Sandy's school to complain.Sandy felt protected by her mother's love. Shore and Sandy were perfectly fine living as a family of two. Shore did not need any man by her side, and felt very independent. All Shore wanted was for her and Sandy to be happy. Chapter 5: The Celebration On their walk on the beach, they found sea-shells, an oyster, and a mysterious heart shaped necklace. The heart-shaped necklace had a carved shape in it, and the shape sort of looked like a tail. Shore and Sandy were both confused and half fascinated. "Mom, it looks like the shape has scales." Sandy exclaimed. "What? no way let me see, honey." Sandy passed it to her mother, then Shore examined it. "Well, the chances of it being a fish tail are high, but it could possibly be a dolphin or shark." " SSSHHAARRK?" Sandy said in fright. " Yes, it is possible, but why would it be a shark? It does not make sense.." Shore said while dazing into the clear crystal ocean. " Well anyways honey let's go celebrate your birthday at the beach house". " To the beach house!" Sand ran while screaming it. Shore looked after her as she ran. Then, when Sandy was far up ahead Shore mumbled " I shouldn't tell her the truth." Shore had a feeling it was a mermaid. Chapter 6: Back at the Beach House After they walked back to their luxurious beach house, it was time to celebrate Sandy's annual 12th birthday. Shore was cooking her surprise meal, while Sandy was doing her photography class homework. Sandy's homework was to take photos of peculiar items she comes across lying on the beach. Sandy took a picture of a mini scallop, and a cyan captivating conch. "Your surprise birthday dinner is finished!" "Okay, Mom!". Sandy ran over to the table, and plopped herself down. "Presenting a garden salad with tomatoes, an avocado dipping side, cucumbers, pumpkin seeds, sunflower seeds, and my specialty BLT!". "Mom! That is amazing thank you!", "You welcome sweetie, now eat up!". That night was a fantastic end to a incredible day. When, present time came around Shore got her daughter a shell locket with a splashing touch a silver, and gold. Inside the locket, their was a picture a Sandy when she was a baby, and a message. The message read: "Sandy, you are my light, my love forever in my heart. I hope you never forget that you are a shining star guiding the way to the heavens. You are truly an angel and blessing. Never let anyone take away your gift. From, Shore." When Sandy read it, she teared up. It was a moment she will never forget. To Be Continued in the Second Marking Period.....:) Chapter 7: That night..... When Sandy climbed into bed, she felt something wasn't right. In her head she thought well "Yes, of course it's my birthday, but I feel like their is something out there.I must see." When Shore checked to see if Sandy was asleep, Sandy pretended. Then, Shore crouched over and kissed Sandy goodnight. Right after Shore tip-toed out of the room, Sandy got up, grabbed her flip-flops and coat, and crept out. She was as quiet as a mouse, when she went passed Shore's room. When she was out of the clearing from Shore's room, she ran down the hall. When, Sandy finally reached the kitchen, she snatched a night snack and tip-toed quietly towards the door. She grasped the handle and glided out the door. Outside the air was crisp and salty, she could almost taste it. While she walked on the beach, something caught her eye. Sandy thought: " Is it a SSHHAARRKK? It has a tail...the tail has a very curvy shape..it has fins.." Then, the mysterious shape jumped out of the air, did a flip, and splashed back down. Sandy recognized the shape! It was a MERMAID! Sandy remembered it from the book Shore owned. Sometimes, when Sandy was bored she read the book. Or, when she couldn't sleep, she would read it. The image of the mermaid from Shore's book popped into her head. All this time, the truth is that mermaids are real! Chapter 8: Some unexplained things All of this information felt like it was on a roller-coaster in her mind. The thoughts just whirled around in circles. Sandy felt like she need to relax so she started running. She felt salty air in her face, the wind was blowing through her hair which was tickling her face. Sandy kept running south to her house, but it was no where in sight. At this time, it was still dark and the moon was glowing from above. Sandy could barely see so she kept squinting and trying to spot something in the distance. After, a lot of squinting she saw something big in front of her. It's shape was like a curvy polygon, and it's texture was wood. Sandy walked towards it, and spotted a bottle in the mysterious shape. Sandy thought it was some trash, left on the beach and got blown in the wind. She felt very curious so she gently picked the bottle up. Inside the bottle was a wrapped up piece of paper, that looked extinct. Sandy unwrapped the paper, and read the wrinkly paper... The paper read: "Dear Oceania, tell your friendly tails to escape quickly. Draco is coming, and wants revenge! In the Chest of Jewels the 10 letter code is: 33441-" Chapter 9: Confusion Sandy wondered who is Draco, Oceania, and why does Draco want revenge? She had too much thoughts piled up in her head, she felt dizzy. Sandy kept stumbling, and tripping until she fainted. She collapsed onto the sand, and laid there unresponsive...Sandy's mind was clear and dark, it looked like she was sleeping. Sandy still had the bottle in her hand with the paper... To be Continued in the Third Marking Period.......:) Chapter 10: The clear The dark world of Sandy's came to an end. A couple of hours later Sandy opened her eyes and peered at the turquoise sky. Her mind was still blank, she had forgotten what happened. She thought:Where am I? Why am I laying on the sand? What is this bottle with a note inside? The questions bubbled inside, and whirled like the wind. A Sandy stood up her bones felt weak and lazy. So, she limped around on the sand. Sandy tried to use her compass skills with the compass inside of her pocket. But, she had forgotten which direction was which. In conclusion, she guessed which way was which. Sandy peered to the ground and found some seagull's footprints in-beaded in the sand. She decided to trust the SeaGull god and follow it.. Chapter 11: SeaGull footsprints... Sandy wondered: "Did I make the right choice? Following a silly little bird prints?" As Sandy continued on the path of the seagull footprints she felt like someone was watching her. A voice guided her, the voice was saying: "Open the bottle, WATCH THEIR IS DANGER AHEAD..." A quick break from the story... Hey! So, while I am thinking of cool ideas for the story, I wanted to show more about me! So, here is a little biography on ME!#YAY! My interests I LOVE to skateboard, and ripstick. I started my ripstick when I was about 8 years old, but I needed a lot of training. My uncle taught me how to skateboard before I went onto the ripstick. I would totally recommend to start skateboarding before, you try the ripstick. Back to the story... Chapter 12: The walk.. Sandy walked on the beach, with the bottle in her hand. The bottle almost looked as if was gleaming in the sunshine. Sandy peered at the ocean, billowing into the shore. The sand was pristine, on the beach. Sandy looked at the bottle, glowing. She was so hypnotized by it, she quickly opened it. The note was all bunched up and squished in the jar. She stuck her fingers into the jar, and reached the note. Chapter 13: Unraveling the note again.. Sandy read the note again and remembered what it said... "Dear Oceania, tell your friendly tails to escape quickly. Draco is coming, and wants revenge! In the Chest of Jewels the 10 letter code is: 33441-" Reading it again, made Sandy shiver from her head to her toes. She suddenly had this jolt of urgency to know all the answers to her questions. Sandy pondered on what the note means. Chapter 14: A reflection.. Finally, Sandy remembered something. She reflected on a time when Shore was acting strange. They heard about another sighting of a mermaid, when Shore suddenly shut it off. Shore got up from the table, and left to her bedroom. Before leaving, she said: "I need to go take care of something on the phone.". Sandy nodded her head in understanding, and continued sitting at the table. Shore quickly left to her bedroom with her phone in her hand. As Shore talked on the phone in her bedroom, Sandy silently listened. Shore was calling a friend named Draco. On the phone, Shore was telling the news about the mermaid sighting. She sounded stressed and nervous but kept talking. Chapter 15: Finally a answer! After, remembering what happened Sandy understood everything. Shore was Oceania! But one thing crossed her mind... If Draco is friends with Shore why does he want revenge? Marking Period 4! English 4/15/16 Wiki! A new story... Summer! In the summer you can do thousands of activities. Even though the weather may be hot, you can still have a great time. For example, you can relax on the beach, or swim in the waves. One of my favorite activities is boogie-boarding, or swimming in the waves. Boogie-boarding is like surfing, but you don't stand up. Next, swimming is a great activity inside of the crystal ocean. However, sharks live in the ocean, so you need to watch out. Altogether, you can have a great time at the beach! Even though I would love to go to the beach every day, I can't because, it is still spring! My dance Story: I walked confidently and proud into the dance room ready to be free and dance within my soul. My teacher explained what we will be doing today, and then quickly called for us to go to the ballet bar. I did by plies (a dance term!) and my grandes (sorry another confusing dance term!). Then, the world hit me and fell into pieces...My teacher announced we will be doing double pirouettes. A double pirouettes is a fast spin that you need to spin 360 twice! This is what it looks like.. I am very terrible at them! Anyways, I strut my way to the center of the room waiting for my turn to go... I suddenly started to shake because I had a fear of falling in front of everyone.. I slowly did balloon breaths. In, out, in, out, just breath, I just need to do a quick turn twice that's it! Finally, it was my turn. I slowly stepped my pink leather ballet slipper in front of me to get my body steady on the floor... I positioned my arms in front of me like I was holding a big barrel. Then, I slowly put my right leg up and swiftly turned once. During the first spin I started to feel off balance. Come on Grace, don't mess up now! Everyone is looking at you and this is your moment to shine... Don't mess up, Don't mess up... Suddenly, in the middle of spin two I started to stumble.. I tried to thrust my arms in front of me to try to stop the motion of falling. Sadly, it wasn't enough to keep me from falling. I slowly tip over like a teapot and I tried to catch myself. But, it was to late. I thumped onto the floor, with disappointment in myself. But, my teacher didn't do anything about it, she just kept on counting the beat. Nothing, from her about my performance. Everybody stared at me and started to laugh. I had to strongly hold back tears from slipping from my eyes. That day was a day I will never forget. But, right now I am very aware to be very swift and steady, while attempting the move. Moving on, I will begin to tell you my thoughts for an upcoming dance audition: What if I mess up? This is my final chance to prove that I don't belong dancing with little kids. If I do well, I will get to perform with the older girls who are more mature. But if not, I will have to dance with the little kids for the 3rd year in a row! If I mess up, I will regret everything. I will be devastated in myself and feel like a failure. Hold up! Before I continue, I need to explain why I think I might fail. Ballet is extremely serious and you can't just fool around in it. It is an art that is made for mature girls, it's not for just anybody. I feel I might fail because in my last story I shared, I fell doing a move. So, I feel like that tragic experience might happen again. But this time, on STAGE! In front of ALL OF the dance teachers and students. But I realized something.. Having some belief in myself and having confidence is the key to success. Never let anyone steal that from you. Because, in the end, that is the greatest gift you have within you. So, never take it for granted and try your best. It will truly take you far on the road to success. Category:Period Three Category:All Students